Utter Silence
by totalqt16
Summary: All of the children are off at school, and the house is terribly quiet ... They'll fix that ;  ...  SMUT - Some good ol' fashion H/G lovin' with a side of fluff :  ... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


The air of King''s Cross that September 1st, was stuck, cold and sweet in his throat, and his heart was tinged with the dueling fires of both child-like joy and grave loss. All three were gone — carried off my the great train that spat smoke through the air as it continued on it''s way — the very one he himself had first boarded all those years ago. This was Lily''s first year at Hogwarts, and Harry was certain that his youngest would fit in well — not only did she bare a striking resemblance to her mother in appearance, but in personality as well –– firey, funny, and possessed a startling inner strength — _''A true Griffindor'' he thought, fondly ''... Howarts is a new place for Lily-snitch, but she can handle herself — James and Al will do well looking after her, they always have after all ...'' _

Chuckling slightly, he glances towards his wife who seems as though she has yet to put her worry to rest, eyes tensed and focused –– clearly on the troublesome thoughts rolling restlessly about in her mind.

"You alright, love?" he questioned

"Wha –– oh, I-I''m fine, just I bit worried a-about ..."

"— about the children?" he questions, turning towards her.

Ginny nods apprehensively.

"It''s so quiet ..." she murmurs, "... I should''ve gone with Lil'' ... set up camp in the bloody dormitories ..." she pauses, a light laugh plays on her lips

"Listen to me ..." Ginny grumbles, shaking her head. "You probably think I''m on the pitch without a broomstick –– bloody barmy ..." she laughs, again –– although Harry can sense the air of complete and total seriousness that lingers just below her light tone.

"I most certainly do _not_ ..." he snaps, his wife gasps at the seriousness of his tone — clearly, she had thought she had him fooled.

"You''re a _Mum_ ..." he speaks again, making his way towards her spot on the sofa and holding her close. "... and it''s your youngest''s first time at school, it''s only natural to be nervous ... remember James'' first year?" he questions, and she chuckles slightly at the memory, "... _Remember_?" he repeats, "We didn''t sleep a bloody wink that evening, kept imagining the little nutter getting into all sorts of mischief ... and with Al we were no better ..." He planted a small kiss on her head, as she inched roughly into him –– desiring closeness.

"Mmmmh ..." she agreed, " ... but each time we found a wonderful way of ... _calming _ourselves, didn''t we, love?"

Harry began to develop the hunch that his wife was feeling rather _mischievous _herself.

"That we did ..." he replied, cheekily –– smirking as he planted a small kiss to her temple.

He then stood up –– pretending to ignore her gasp of disappointment, as he left her side, and turned around to face her –– offering her his hands, and pulling her onto her feet.

He gasps. "Listen, love ... hear that?"

She raises her eyebrow in question.

"Utter silence." he remarks, " ... there''s not a _soul _in the whole bloody house, but you and I ..."

"... which _means_ ..." he states, slyly –– his hand traveling down the curve of her hips; fingers around her bum;painting invisible lines around the back of her knee, down a bit further to her calve –– smirking at her squeak of surprise, as he curls his fingers around the flesh and hoists it upward, placing it around his hip [soon the other follows]; "... that I can carry my gorgeous wife upstairs and shag her bloody senseless ... again (kiss) and again (kiss) and again ..."

She giggles, "I think she''ll like that ..."

"Hmmm ... so do I ..." he then closes his mouth around hers, stroking the flesh of her bum absently, with his right hand, while the left held her in place.

"But ... _carry_ me, Harry?" she chuckles, after the kiss is broken. "... _all_ that way?"

She chuckles again — "Your back''s not as ... _firm_ .. as it once was, love ... and _I''m _not as ... _light_ anymore ..." The beginnings of a grimace flash across her face.

He merely chuckles back, "Need I remind you that we are you both still quite _young_ ... andthat _you, _Mrs. Potter are (kiss) just (kiss) perfect"

She giggles. "It couldn''t hurt much to remind me ..." she says, in a tone of mock-innocence.

"Don''t worry ..." he says, slyly "... in a few short moments (kiss) it''ll all come back ..." He then pauses, as a giggle escapes her again.

"Right, then ..." he states, matter-of-fact-ly, hoisting her up a bit more, and tightening his hold, "Up we go ..."

"I love you, Mr. Potter" she mutters seductively into his ear, before tracing it roughly with her tongue –– and peppering a small series of bite-like kisses down his jaw-line.

He groans, perhaps in warning, his cock begins to stir restlessly in his jeans; as the two [in a quite clumsy fashion] make their way up the staircase.

After they reach the top step, Ginny''s weight seemingly falls against the wall beside them; Harry grips her more firmly, as her legs tighten around his waist.

He chuckles slightly in a low and predatory way, before kissing her full on the mouth, and peers at her with eyes undoubtably clouded with lust, as one of his hands –– she notices –– is now stroking her temple –– his thumb sliding gently into her hair-line.

" ... Love you more, Gin ..." he nearly growls, causing her body to tremble.

He begins to plant hot, open-mouthed kisses along the tendon of her neck –– his teeth brushing it lightly. A deep, low purr, that dissolves into a desperate whimper, builds in Ginny''s throat at her husband''s ministrations –– a thick, hot moisture builds from below, and she whimpers once more, arching off the wall into him. Harry groans at the sudden contact, "Love ... you ... more ..." he repeats, in between kisses, before lifting her off the wall, and stumbling backward again — into door after door, as their kisses grew more frantic –– raw with need. Harry, desperately pawing along walls, eager to find the handle of their bedroom door.

He finally grasps it –– and pulls the door open in one swift, needy moment, before stumbling toward the mattress and placing his wife gently upon it.

She stares up at him, for a moment, and the air in the room becomes uncomfortably thick, as he notices her hands are creating a path beneath her blouse, and they begin to knead her breasts, through the soft fabric of her braw; from her lips come deep, hungry purring sounds, and every-so-often a low, throaty moan, as her head bobs delicately back-and-forth along the bedding. She arches forward, as though reaching out to him, as he fumbles desperately with the buttons of his trousers, finally undoing them — and sighing in relief at the near-gone pressure building in his groin, Harry pulls them off hastily and kicks them to the side –– losing them somewhere in the shadows of the dull-lit room. He then begins to pull the buttons of her blouse, as her hands fall behind her back and unsnap her bra-clasp.

His mouth instantly falls, to the skin between her breasts, as he kneads, and strokes them in unorganized patterns — pressing his fingertips into their rounded-sides, and flicking his heated thumbs along her nipples. Harry pauses, threading his fingers into her red locks –– he turns his head slowly, groaning at the sensations created at the rise and fall of her hips against his cock; and begins to carefully nuzzle at the underside of her left breast, he then raises his head and begins to tease it gently, with his tongue. Taking the firm flesh into his mouth, sucking on it lightly and eliciting predatory moans, while his other hand preforms an erotic dance along her right one, stroking and squeezing and rubbing harshly. Ginny arches again, "Feels so _good_ ..." she moans, struggling with the clumsy hand, and feathered mind, to remove the shirt wrapped loosely around his shoulders, from the moments she''d undone it''s buttons.

She succeeds at her task, and tosses the shirt aside with his trousers. She halts his current ministrations for a few short moments — flashing him a sly smirk, as he peers at her with an innocent confusion — she removes his glasses places them delicately on the night-stand next to the bed. Muttering his name as his lips find her collar bone, she hardly notices that his hands are beginning to slide themselves down her body — hooking his thumbs underneath the fabric of her trousers and pulls them down, in a slow, sensuous matter –– taking her soaked knickers with him, his mouth watering at the scent of her –– and sliding off the mattress in the process, knees gracefully hitting the floor beneath him. He tosses her garments over his shoulder, and smirking devilishly, he works his way back up again, peppering her thigh and the curve of her hip with slow kisses, grinning at her moans, he works his way downward again and begins to lick teasingly at her inner thigh, the flesh wet with the fluid that drips in a heavenly stream from her warmth; she arches desperately.

"_Mmmmh_ ..." he croons, bringing his right hand along the curve of her hip, teasing swollen clit, and chuckling at her starved whimper. "_Hmmm_ ..." he hums again, rubbing her in deep, tantalizing circles, making her moan and writhe beneath him

" ... feels _nice_? ..." he teases "... do you like that?"

"... B-brilliant ..." she whimpers, bringing soft purrs of bliss into the silence, " ... love .. _mmmh_ ... love it ... _yes_ ... oh ... _ohhh — Fuck, Harry!_ ... _more _..." The last word coming forth in a thick, gluttonous whisper. He removes in fingers in a slow, torturous manner — Ginny groans, at the loss of contact, and begins to thrash about, begging him to continue — and sounds, pleading whimpers, similar to those of a starved infant, strum from her mouth. "Ha––_rry_" she moans, thrashing violently against the mattress — as he looms curiously above her, licking his fingers absently, humming in delight at the familiar taste.

"_Shhh_, love ..." him croons again, pressing a finger lightly to her lips, and working his way down again –– his voice thick with lust, erection throbbing in the cloth prison of his boxers, he removes them, bringing his hand from her lips. "You know I love teasing you ... you taste _so good_" he continues, he is now between her legs, stroking her thighs lightly, edging them apart — and bringing his mouth closer to the damp red curls. "Harry ..." she gasps out. " ...take me .."

He brings his eyes up to meet her''s from a brief moment, before twisting his tongue deep inside her folds, making her scream in ecstacy — dark chocolate orbs, falling back into a feathery, white haze. "_Oh _... _ohh _... _fuck_ ... Harry ..." she pants, as he moans into her, setting her clit ablaze with pleasure –– as her thighs spring upward, and contract tightly, holding his head in place. " ... _Ohhhhhh _..." she purrs, throatily, head thrown back in pleasure, legs trembling violently as he tastes her.

Her legs loosen as she comes, spreading wide and falling to the mattress with a _thud; _leaving Harry panting, wildly do to his recent deprivation of breath — and staring up at her with once bright emerald orbs, now black as pitch –– painted, tainted with lust –– lips swollen and damp from her juices, disheveled black strands hair sewn to the skin of his sweat-damp forehead. Thick, mingled pants; both his and hers; mix with the silence.

" ... Take me, love ..." Ginny murmurs, suddenly "... take me, now ..."

Harry pulls himself onto his knees; lust-dark eyes locked with hers; his cock hard, flushed, erect and moist with a thick familiar fluid clinging to the tip.

"Ginny ..." he whispers, uttering her name as though it were the sweetest of prayers, before falling forward, and sinking into her — coming home.

"_Ginny_ ..." he groans, burying, his head into the flesh of her neck, as he begins to thrust, sighing slightly at the bit of trembling breath falling from her lips as he does so.

"_Gin _... love ... you ..."

"... Love ... you ... t-too ..." she moans, with a strangled breath, head falling back again.

Her inner muscles begin to tighten around him, making all forms of speech impossible; he groans throatily, as he begins to move, swiftly in and out of her — his cock engorged, and slick with her juices, rapidly begins to deflate.

"_Yes_ ..." she mutters, in a chocked whisper. "... _yes _... l-like that ... _harder_ ..."

"_Harry!_" she cries, as she shudders around him, panting and moaning as he comes inside her with a strangled breath, before falling on top of her, and holding her close.

A few silent moments later, after thick pants, and dueling tongues cease — Harry breaks the silence, once again, turning towards his wife — a plastered grin upon her face — he pulls her flush against him, placing a small kiss to her forehead — he mutters against her, "I love you so much, Gin ... I am hopelessly, madly, completely, and undeniably, in love with you, Mrs. Potter ..."

A strangled sob builds in Ginny''s throat, silencing her for a moment ... "I love you, too ..." she mutters.

She quirks her eyebrow, then, feeling suddenly playful, she rolls toward him and begins to pepper every inch of his face (lips, eyelids, cheeks, nose, forehead) with quick soft little kisses, "Didn''t you promise me another go, Mr. Potter?" she purrs, seductively, grinning at him.

His grin begins to match hers, "I believe I did ..." he states, removing a strand of hair from her face, before rolling over, and pinning her beneath him.

" ... and the house _is _ratherquiet isn''t it?" he teases, " ... we should fix that .."

And they did. Twice.


End file.
